gupfandomcom-20200214-history
St. Gloriana Girls College vs. BC Freedom High School
The battle between BC Freedom High School (bracket number 9) and St. Gloriana Girls College (bracket number 10) was a match in the first round of the 63ʳᵈ National High School Sensha-dō Tournament. The match took place in an urban area. The match ended in a victory for St. Gloriana Girls College. Battle Premise The fight took place in an urban area which would present difficulties for St. Gloriana if they attempted to advance in "elegant" formations. Asparagus took advantage of this environment and staged an ambush for their opponent. Breakthrough True to St. Gloriana tradition, Darjeeling advanced to the urban area using St. Gloriana's mainstay of a Churchill backed up by Matildas. Once at the entrance of the urban area, St. Gloriana forward units dispatched a detachment of Hotchkiss tanks and successfully breached the city. Trap Engaged Once St. Gloriana's spearhead had entered the city, BC Freedom employed their remaining Hotchkiss to attack the enemy rear. St. Gloriana responded by turning their turrets and defeating the attack with marching fire. Darjeeling didn't even slow her advance, the Noble Sister leading way for the main force. Flag Tank Spotted !!! Upon advancing forward towards the city square, Darjeeling received a report saying that BC's flag tank was spotted within the city and ordered her tanks to strengthen their vigilance. Asparagus ordered her remaining tanks to surround the square. All things come to those who wait After the Churchill passed the first intersection at full speed, Nilgiri's Matilda did the same but was knocked out by the M4A1 lying in wait for St. Gloriana tanks to pass by the alley. BC's M5 Stuarts tanks joined the fight, entering the square from all sides and took Darjeeling's tank under fire. Final Showdown Despite their seemingly perilous situation, Darjeeling and her crew stayed perfectly calm in the knowledge that the Stuarts hadn't a single chance to penetrate the Churchill's armor. She demanded Orange Pekoe's concentration and ordered her driver Ruhuna to reverse to give Assam a position where she could gun down the M4A1. Both the Churchill and a second Matilda simultaneously fired at the Sherman, knocking out BC Freedom's last effective asset and flag tank. With the M4A1 showing the white flag, BC Freedom was defeated. Aftermath BC Freedom could potentially have won as they had a solid, well formulated plan. But Darjeeling, with her bold behavior and strong judgmental sense, was the pivotal factor that guided her team to foiling the well prepared trap. As none of BC Freedom's armaments had enough stopping power to overcome St. Gloriana's armour plating, they tried to fill the gap by introducing their newly modified M4A1 Sherman with a 3-inch gun, but the M4 lacked sufficient penetration. Immediately after winning the match, Darjeeling rushed to see Ooarai's match against Saunders. St. Gloriana would fight Yogurt Academy during the quarter-finals. Trivia *BC Freedom didn't field their M10 Wolverine because of its open top turret making it unsuitable for Sensha-dō (although they could have closed the turret with a protective roof as the All-Stars University Team did with their Karl), so they chose to dismount the M10's 3-inch gun to mount it on their M4A1. *It's unknown why BC Freedom kept its B1 Bis isolated and away from combat, one reason could be the friction between the two factions. Category:Battles Category:63rd Sensha-Dō Tournament Category:Flag Matches Category:BC Freedom Girls' High School Category:St. Gloriana Girls' High School Category:Timeline